Callista
'''Callista Slug '''is one of the members of the Quantum 8 . Appearance Callista is a purple Inkling Girl with tanned skin, red eyes, and a wave hairstyle. In Semester 1, Callista wears Fake Contacts, a Camo Zip Hoodie, tight capri sweatpants, and Punk Blacks. In Semester 2, Callista wears Fake Contacts, an Annaki Evolution Tee, tight capri sweatpants, and Punk Whites. At college, Callista wears Fake Contacts, a Varsity Jacket, tight capri sweatpants, and Punk Blacks. At Umineko Coast High School, Callista wears Fake Contacts, a School Cardigan, classic shorts, and Fringed Loafers. At Inkopolis Rescue Patrol, Callista wears Pilot Goggles, a Prune Parashooter, tight capri sweatpants, and Pro Trail Boots. At Umineko Coast Gym, Callista wears Fake Contacts, a School Jersey, tight black pants, and White Seahorses. Bio The eldest member of Quantum 8, Callista is a walking squid encylopedia for everything and anything related to Inkopolis Square and Plaza. She was called upon Captain Cuttlefish and the Squid Sisters during an accidental fall and the stars have aligned. Born from the Hispanic suburbs, Callista was born poor and she barely survived thanks to a young aspiring pop star. She can take on any challenge, easy or hard. Though sometimes her competitive nature cause go awry very quickly as she is very hot blooded. Aside from all that,she is very caring to her friends, especially Kelly. She is one of the Pro 4 members of the team,alongside Trace, Ryo and Haru. Her goal in the Grand Splatfest is to help her family's financial problems. Info Name: Callista Slug (pronounced 'Sloog') Nickname: Calili, Corazon, C, The Latina Enforcer Gender: Female Age: 18 Species: Inkling Default Ink Color: Purple Eye Color: Red Voice: Carolina Ravassa Personality: Dedicated, Popular, Leaderly, Competitive, Fiery, Difficult Love Interest(s): None Level: 47 Rank: A+ Team: Quantum 8 Teammates: Kelly Haddock, Trace St.Valentine, Spencer Cruz, Ryo Mizushima, Haru Mizushima, Evander Jordan, LaShawn Zale Team Placement: Leader Friend(s): All of Quantum 8+Marie, Vicki Kale, Bellavanna, Bee Wakiki Rival(s): The Greefers, The Splatinas, X Enemy(ies): The Splatinas, X Family: Mother, Father, 3 younger brothers Likes: Old school music, texting, browsing through the internet, supporting her friends,battling Dislikes: Modern music, The Splatinas, losing, dirty cheaters Occupation: College student, Secret Agent, part time worker Weapon of Choice: Splattershot Pro, Hero Blaster Replica(as Agent 4), Rapid Blaster Outfits:Fake Contacts/Camo Zip Hoodie/Punk Blacks(Default), Umineko Coast High School Uniform(former), Inkopolis Rescue Patrol(Air), New Squidbeak Splatoon Patrol, Winter/Spring outfit, College outfit Trivia *Callista is one of the older battlers in Quantum 8, visiting Inkopolis Plaza at least a few times. *Callista has a heated rivalry with The Splatinas but she has an even heated rivalry with Shellsea. The Greefers are more so friendly rivals. *Whenever she gets angry or excited,she'll sometimes swear in Spanish or even Spanglish. *She tends to be serious about Splatfests and will get angry at her team if her side loses. *She has a poker face and can be a pretty good liar. *Her favorite bands/singers are Cooney, Monfi, Squid Squad and Ikasa Ikazuki. *Her favorite foods are steak, sausage and bacon while her least favorite food is mushrooms. *Thanks to the first Splatfest, she no longer buys mayo and this displeases her father. *Her zodiac sign is Capricorn. *Her playstyle can be ruthless if one's not careful. *She'll often hang out at the coffee shop or some lunch type area. *The reason why she is Agent 4 is because she's the eldest out of Quantum 8. *Despite mastering all of the weapons, she'll always choose the Splattershot Pro over anything cause it can handle any situation. *Younger inklings idolize Callista and really enjoy watching her battle skills. *Callista's favorite type of video games are beat-em-ups. Gallery Callista.jpg Callista Semester 1.jpg Callista Semester 2.jpg Callista Umineko Coast High School.jpg Callista College.jpg Callista Inkopolis Rescue Patrol Air.jpg Callista Umineko Coast Gym.jpg Category:Splatoon 2 Quantum 8 Category:Inklings Category:Female Characters